toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Toony Christmas!
One day in Toontown, It was only a few days before Toon Christmas, Yippie Crinklepretzel is starting to get ready for Toon Christmas at his estate. He decides to call some of his friends to come over to help. He goes to pick up the phone and calls them, first he calls his best friend, Buzz. "Hello, Buzz here" said Buzz, "Hi, wanna help me decorate for christmas?" asked Yippie, Sure! said Buzz Then, he calls, Heartless. RING RING "Just hold Sir Cheesey" stuttered Heartless "My toonaphone is ringing" said Heartless "Hi Yippie!" said Heartless, as she finally picks up "Hi, do you want to help me decorate for christmas at my house?" said Yippie "Okay" Heartless replied So, then Yippie Crinklepretzel, Buzz and Heartless decorated Yippie's Crinklepretzel's house for christmas. After they were done the house looked beautiful! "Thanks guys for helping me putting up my decorations, especially the christmas tree!" "No problem" said Buzz and Heartless A few days later, December 23, Yippie was writing his letter to Santa Toon, The letter wrote: ---- Dear, Santa Toon, I hope I have been good this year, besides those glitches, there so fun! I have been wanting a stronger fishing rod, a new T-Shirt, and especially a new doodle! '' Sincerely, your pal, Yippie Crinklepretzel'' ---- A day later, Christmas Eve, 6:00 PM, Yippie called all of his best friends over to his house for a christmas party! He set up lots of his friends favorite party games such as Cog-O-war, The Drop Game, and of course the Good o'l Canons! Yippie and his friends were having so much fun, that they didn't even noticed something bad. Suddenly, Yippie stopped playing games with his friends, "What's wrong?" questioned Haley, "I think I saw Freckleslam!" Yippie replied. "Run everybody!" Yippie yelled! Everybody scattered around the Party Grounds. Then, suddenly Yippie heard something.. "HO! HO! HO!" came from a distance, everybody was silent, even Freckleslam. Then, Yippie saw a sleigh and some Reindeer doodles, "It must be Santa Toon!" Buzz said loudly. Then, when Freckleslam saw Santa Toon, he ran for his life. Yippie and his friends were shocked that Freckleslam was scared of Santa Toon, who would ever know. Freckleslam got in his black hole and Teleported to Acorn Acres to get far away from Santa Toon. "Thanks Santa Toon!" Yippie and his friends all said. The next day, Christmas Day, Yippie was asleep and tired from last night long party. Then his timer-clock woke him up for Christmas Day! He saw loads of presents under his tree, he found all the stuff he wanted this year and he also got some special stuff that he didn't even ask for! He opened them all, he got a new T-Shirt, it had Santa Toon on it. He got the fishing rod he had asked for. He also got pictures of the 9 reindeer doodles. Then, he saw a yellow thing behind the christmas tree, he looked behind, and it was a rare Reindeer Doodle! He did ask for a new doodle but didn't know it was going to be a reindeer doodle! The reindeer doodle also gave him one more surprise, and that is flying! "Wow, what a Toontastic Christmas!!" a few hours later, Freckleslam was busy planning a even better hack on Toontown again in his anti-clan, but then he heard "HO! HO! HO!" from a distance, "Ah!, I thought he already delivered all the presents!" yelled Freckleslam, suddenly Freckleslam got disconnected. "Merry Christmas Toontown!" Santa shouted. Category:Holiday Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ToontasticToon212